


Love me like you do!!

by MassivelyOriginal



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic Music Mondays. This weeks song Love me like you do.<br/>You can see the world you brought to life, to life<br/>So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do<br/>Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do<br/>Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do<br/>What are you waiting for?<br/>On the edge of paradise<br/>Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find<br/>Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you do!!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Warning!! Enjoy!!

Zach was laying in bed missing Frankie. He missed being in his presence. He missed being in his arms. Things have been good between them lately. They saw each other when ever they could but it's been a few weeks and Zach missed him like crazy. He was going to see him in a few weeks but he thought, What am I waiting for. So he opened up his laptop and booked a flight to New York for the next day. He knew Frankie flew in yesterday from L.A. and Zach was going to surprise him.  
The next morning he woke up after everyone in the house was gone to school and work on purpose. He packed and left a note on the counter.

Mom,  
I went to New York for the week or longer. Don't be mad, I really need to see Frankie.  
I know you don't like it but I love him. Please take care of Tiger. I'll call you when I get there.  
Love Zach

Then he left. His flight was smooth and he instantly felt like a new person walking out of the JFK airport hailing a cab to take him to Frankie apartment. Frankie was going to be surprised. He hoped he was home and that he was alone. While there relationship had been going well they have never set any rules on it. They lived to far apart to be monogamous even if Zach lived that way and he was pretty sure Frankie did to. 

He was nervous as he paid the cab driver and walked up the step to the door of Frankie's apartment building. He was just about to ring the buzzer so Frankie could let him in when someone coming out held the door for him. This was better he could fully surprise him this way. He waited patiently for the elevator to arrive when it did he stepped in quickly pressing the number of Frankie's floor and praying to God the door would shut before anyone got on. Zach needed a few minutes to freak out before he got to Frankie's door. He was shocked he'd had the courage to do this and didn't want to lose his chill now. He was so close.

It was 4:15 and Frankie was looking up inspiration quotes for his 4:30 tweet. He was mad that he had forgot to schedule his tweets for today and was quickly trying to find anything that would fit his mood. There was a knock at the door which is weird because he wasn't expecting anyone and he didn't really know his neighbors. He walked to the door and checked the peep hole, then almost dropped his phone out of excitement. He opened the door in record time and threw his arms around Zach in the same second.

"Oh My God, I can't believe your here."

Zach didn't waste anytime, he pushed Frankie into the apartment kicking the door closed behind them joining there lips and deepening the kiss. Dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around Frankie's waist pulling him close, as close as he could. They kissed, tasting every inch of the others mouth, there tongues dancing with the other, slow then fast and back to slow. Finally They broke apart to breathe but that didn't stop Zach who just moved from Frankie's mouth to his neck and ears. Ravishing him like his life depended on it. Frankie ran his hands through Zach's long hair and dipped his own head back giving Zach better access to his neck. Zach reached his hands down pulling Frankie's tank up and over his head, then his own. Quickly wrapping his arms back around Frankie pulling his close pressing their bodies together.

Frankie didn't know what had gotten into Zach but he wasn't going to question it now. He just rejoined their lips taking control of the kiss this time. He ran his tongue along Zach bottom lip before taking it between his teeth, biting lightly and pulling on it till Zach growled at the feeling. Frankie then let go and went right back to kissing him. 

Zach hands running along Frankie ass caressing and squeezing pulling him closer grinding into him. Zach started to push Frankie towards his bedroom and Frankie let him. Zach pinned him against the wall kissing his neck and chest and abs as he worked his way down to his knees, He undid Frankie jeans pulling them plus is sexy underwear down to his ankles, before focusing on Frankie's hard cock that was right in front of his face. He looked up at Frankie who was gazing at him with such love and adoration. That it excited Zach even more, He took a moment to return the look and whispered I love you, before taking Frankie's length into this mouth. Twirling his tongue all the way down his shaft. Frankie hands wound through Zach's hair while Zach took his mouth and tongue up and down his length paying attention to the sensitive spots that drove Frankie wild. Within a few minutes Frankie came down Zach's throat while moaning his name and pulling his hair gently. 

Zach kissed his way back up and rejoined their lips kissing Frankie passionately while Frankie pushed Zach to the bed. Frankie helped Zach out of his shorts and underwear before retuning the favor. Frankie ran his hands up Zach's thighs cupping and massaging his balls as he lowered his lips to take in Zach's length. Zach moaned at the feel of Frankie mouth around him, it was wet and warm and Zach had been thinking about this moment to long today and knew if he didn't focus he would cum to soon. Frankie worked his magic twirling his tongue and going up and down slowly on Zach's hard cock. How Frankie could somehow intensify a blow job Zach would never know but within minutes Zach came filling Frankie's mouth and throat. Frankie swallowed and reached up kissing Zach deeply again. When he pulled away he smiled and said

"Hi"

"Hey" was all Zach could get out. He smiled back, trying to catch his breath still .

Frankie just stared into Zach's eyes giving him a moment

"So Besides all this," Frankie said pointing to their naked bodies. "What are you doing here."

"I missed you, I wanted to surprise you" Zach said readjusting their bodies and pulling Frankie so he was laying at his side with his head on Zach chest.

"I'm so happy you did, I too miss you."

They laid quiet for a moment, Relaxing breathing each other in. Frankie shifted onto his belly so that he could look at Zach. 

"So how long are you staying?" Frankie asked

"Forever if I can."

"Forever" Frankie smiled "I have to go back to L.A."

"I want to come with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Rose Really." Zach answered and returned the smile, they were both beaming.

"What about your family? What about Tiger?"

"Well I think we can go get Tiger and my family will just have to deal with it. I'm tired of living in fear. I love you, I want to be with you in every way. When I'm with you, I'm alive, your my light. You make me happy and I need you. I Love the way you love me, the way you touch me and I don't want to lose that again. You are what's most important to me."

"I love you too Zach, You make me happy. So Happy" Frankie kissed Zach again. "Yes you can come with me and we will get tiger even Peyton can come for the summer if you want."

"We will see, right now all I want is you." Zach said kissing Frankie again and flipping him over till he hovered above. Deepening the kiss and letting his hands explore Frankie's body again.


End file.
